NUEVAS HEROES? NUEVOS VILLANOS?
by milagrosanime
Summary: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE NUEVAS AMIGAS Y ENEMIGOS PARA LAS PPG Y RRB, PERO TAMBIEN HAY UN POCO DE CELOS DE PARTE DE BOMBON Y BRICK
1. Chapter 1

¿NUEVOS HEROES? , ¿NUEVOS VILLANOS?

**No soy dueña de las powerpuff girls ni de los rowdy ruff boys .**

**Pero acá van a aparecer dos nuevos grupos de heros que son las EveryPuff Girls Y y villanos los NoisyNuff Boys Y**

**Después de dos años de la derrota de Él, las chicas siguieron con sus vidas.**

**El crimen no era tan frecuente algunos intentos de destrucción de parte de los villanos, pero ya casi no eran nada de que preocuparse se encargaban de ellos rápido gracias a la ayuda de sus nuevos compañeros los RRB, luego de cada batalla regresaban a la escuela s continuar con las clases, pero una tarde que ellos estaban en la escuela se escucho una explosión y salieron seis rayos blancos por el cielo las PPG y los RRB al darse cuenta de donde provenía la explosión salieron corriendo al llegar encontraron al profesor desmalla do en el piso, al verlo todos salieron corriendo a ver si se encontraba bien.**

**_Profesor se encuentra bien? dijo burbuja, pero al ver que no reaccionaba le preguntaron a los RRB que hacer **

**_Yo me encargo-dijo Busch y luego le froto una de sus medias de gimnasia por la nariz**

**El profesor respeto –QUE HORRIBLE OLOR!-le avían dado hasta nauseas.**

**_Lo ven se los dije –dijo Butch**

**_Profesor que sucedió?- preguntaron todos .**

**_lo que sucedió fue:**

_**FLASH BACK:**_

**_Profesor usted cree que deberíamos estar haciendo esto sin las chicas?**

**_No te preocupes yo sé lo que ago.**

**_Como usted diga -¬¬**

**Comenzaron a derramar la sustancia Z en un contendor y luego la X pero una reacción extraña al mezclarse y luego hubo un destello y exploto todo.**

_**FIN DEL FALSH BACK:**_

**_Eso es lo último que recuerdo después me choque con Ken. Dijo el profesor**

**_Hablando de Ken ¿Dónde está?-Dijo Boomer**

**_Estoy aquí, vengan rápido!-dijo Ken **

**_Que sucede preguntaron todos?**

**_Lo que pasa que nadie piensa es que habían tres rayos blancos y tres grises que ya no aparecen en el radar-dijo Ken**

**_Entonces que comience la búsqueda- dijo el profesor**

**_Ejem profesor ya se fueron- Dijo Ken**

**_Creo que tarde demasiado verdad?-Dijo el Profesor**

**_si-¬¬**

**Las chicas sintieron un zumbido en sus cinturones chicas ya localice los rayos Z blancos uno cayó en la playa, otro en el parque y el ultimo en el cementerio vayan y busque los rayos y traigan cualquiera que le haya caído adiós- Ken colgó y se fue**

**De todos los lugares en saltadilla porque tenía que caer justo en el cementerio-Se quejaban Bellota y Butch**

**No queremos ir allá nos de miedo T.T-Dijeron Boomer y Burbuja**

**Tienen 15 años maduren-Dijeron los rojos**

**Luego se dieron cuenta de que butch y bellota ya no estaban, los rojos y azules los llamaron por los comunicadores enojados. -Hola?- dijeron los verdes .-DONDE ESTAN? Dijeron los rojos enojados, -Llegando al parque-dijeron los verdes nos adelantamos –Chau-Nos colgaron****.**

**Burbuja y Boomer ustedes vallan a la playa cualquier cosa rara nos avisan ok**

**Si-dijeron los azules y se fueron.**

**Después de unos minutos de vuelo los rojos llegaron al cementerio, estaba oscureciendo y se ponía muy aterrador Bombon y Brick vieron la silueta de alguien y la siguieron, pero al llegar frente a una bóveda la persona desapareció intentaron acercase a una chica que se encontraba allí, porque estaba llorando frente a una bóveda .**

**Bombon intento tocarla pero ella saco un cetro y al ser tocada por el Bombon recibió una descarga eléctrica Brick corrió hacia ella .**

**Bombon estas bien?-dijo brick desesperado**

**Si no te preocupes, donde está la chica?-pregunto Bombon**

**No lo sé pero hay que buscarla luego de cómo una hora escucharon una melodía triste, siguieron esa melodía para saber de dónde venía .**

**Al llegar vieron a la misma chica que habían visto antes bombón le tiro su Yo-Yo para atraparla pero ella volvió a sujetar el cetro y lo izo girar tan rápido con una sola mano que el Yo-Yo nunca llego a tocarla.**

**Sal de entre las sombras por favor –Dijo bombón (acercándose)**

**Saldré pero si no vuelven a intentar capturarme como a un perro- dijo la muchacha**

**Un perro es más fácil de capturar-dijo Brick**

**Brick cállate-dijo Bombon.**

**De pronto de entre las sombras salió una chica de ojos de un color marrón y cabellos del mismo color y algunos mechones grises con una bincha gris. Su vestido era blanco con gris y tenía una luna en el centro.**

**Cómo te llamas?- dije**

**La chica sonrió y dijo que se llamaba Milagros Nanami**

**Mucho gusto me llamo Bombon Utoium , que haces aquí ella saco su cetro, Brick se paro frente a mi por si ella quería atacarnos pero no lo izo le dijo a Brick que se corra mire su cetro era gris como sus ropas y tenía una luna en la punta mire lo que señalaba y vi una tumba Ruisa Nanami querida abuela y junto a esa una que decía Verónica amada madre. Luego de leer eso entendí porque estaba ella allí **

**Que me vas a hacer? Me pregunto en un tono triste**

**Nada solo vinimos en busca de un rayo blanco pero creo que tu lo encontraste Verdad?**

**Si pero no lo hice a propósito estaba con mi perro y vi que algo se le acercaba asique me puse en el camino y me dio a mi**

**Y tu perro pregunto Brick **

**Detrás de ti**

**Ella me miro y se me acerco y me dijo-lamento haberte lastimado con mi cetro pero es que me dabas miedo además no aparece mucha gente a estas horas de la noche—**

**Te entiendo **

**Me podrías hacer un favor?**

**Si**

**Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar para que te examinen**

**Está bien me dijo y nos fuimos. Brick iba enojado porque tenía que llevar al perro de milagros al llegar:**

**Llegamos nos estaban esperando Milagros vio a su alrededor y se acerco corriendo a una chica rubia de mechones negros, que estaba desmallada en una camilla **

**Que hace Seira aquí? Nos pregunto**

**Quien es Seira? Le preguntamos confundidos **

**Ella la señalo, ¿Por qué esta aquí también y porque el golpe en su cabeza?**

**La conoces me pregunto Bombon**

**Obvio ella es mi hermana menor Seira , pero no recuerdo el vestido negro**

**Lo que sucede es que a ella le cayó un rayo Y blanco, ah eso no me explica nada. Milagros agarro a Seira y luego su cetro y se lo apoyo enzima luego hubo una luz y el cetro de milagros regreso a ella**

**Que sucede aquí donde estoy? dijo la rubia de mechones negros desorientada**

**Seira te encuentres bien? dijo mili llorando T.T**

**Estoy bien descuida Mili por cierto, donde estamos?**

**Estamos en un laboratorio parece que nos cayó un rayo con una sustancia rara y nos van a examinar un poco por cierto que onda con el truenos blanco en ese vestido? dijo Mili**

**Ni idea lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en una pelea y poder arrojar rayos con mi pompón.**

**HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO GRACIAS POR OBSERBAR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERAN BOOME Y BURBUJA CON UNAS PARTES SOBRE LA PELEA DE LOS VERDES CONTRA LACHICA DE NEGRO .**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO PORCIERTO EN EL CAP.2 SABRAN LAS EDADES DE SEIRA, MILAGROS Y LA OTRA CHICA**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 UNA CONTRINACANTE DIFICIL

Luego de explicarle a las chicas sobre lo que les había pasado ambas se miraron y sonrieron

Seremos heroínas?-dijeron ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sí, pero claro si ustedes lo desean-dijo Ken

Cool-dijo Seira

Em. Una pregunta estas ropas nos las dejamos todo el día o qué?- dijo Milagros

Oh eso, solo tienen que apretar el cinturón- dijo Bombon

Milagros lo intento apretar pero no paso nada, todos quedaron con una cara de 0.0

Y ahora qué?- dijo Brick

Mmmmmmm, ya se fíjense si tienen algo distinto a las PPGZ y los RRBZ-dijo Ken

Haber, SI ACA- dijo Milagros señalando un collar con una Y

Bien ahora apriétenlos- dijo Ken

Todos las miraron estaban muy bien vestidas Seira con una minifalda negra con líneas rojas, con una remera por sobre su ombligo y una corbata roja sangre, zapatos de tacón y con su nuevo colla negro.

Milagros tenía un jean blanco, con un buzo gris, zapatillas negras, unos auriculares y por ultimo su collar gris.

Brick se puso a examinarnos determinadamente a Butch y a Bellota queriendo adivinar o saber algo finalmente dijo

Y a ustedes dos que les paso?- mirando a butch y Bellota

Lo que nos paso fue Seira-Dijo Butch con cara de odio

Seira, pero si es un angelito-Dijo Milagros

Si un angelito con cuernos –Dijo Bellota

Prefiero ser un angelito con cuernos a una marimacha azabache-Dijo Seira

Niña mal criada – Le dijeron los verdes

Niña cuantos años crees que tengo?-dijo Seira en un tono serio

No lo sé 15,14 pareces una niña, además eso significa que eres menor a nosotros que tenemos 16-Dijeron Butch y Bellota con superioridad

Lamento interrumpir pero le erraron por unos años-Dijo Milagros

Pues tu si pareces grande Mili- dijo Brick

Gracias- dijo Mili sonrojada

Ehem Entonces cuantos años tienen? -pregunto Bombon un poco celosa

16- Dijeron ambas sonriendo

Ehhhhhhh-dijeron todos con una cara de sorpresa

Jejejejejej es que mi buzo es algo grande y no me da una figura de chica mayor- Dijo Mili

Pero si tienes un busto tan grande como el de Bom-dijo Butch pero fue interrumpido por Bellota

Que decías amorcito?- dijo Bellota con una cara de matarlo si decía algo mas

Ehem No tendríamos que ser nueve? falta 1 RRB, una PPG Y EPG

Sigo con una duda que les paso a ustedes dos Butch y Bellota para que mi hermana los dejara así?

_FLASH BACK:_

Qué lindo día para estar en el parque-dijo Seira

Andando en patineta vio un puesto de helados, luego paro y compro dos uno para ella y uno para un niño que se había caído intentando andar como Seira, luego el niño había comenzado a llorar y ella le dio un helado y el sonrió. Luego vieron una luz blanca que se acercaba hacia el niño Seira se puso en el camino y el rayo le pego a ella luego despertó confundida en el pasto y el niño sonriéndole, ella respondió de la misma forma .

TU ALTO AHÍ!-Dijeron Butch y Bellota señalando a una chica vestida con un vestido negros con un trueno rojo en el medio y sandalias

Que quieren?-pregunto Seira

Que vengas con nosotros dijo Butch y se precipito a agarrarla pero ella saco dos varas negras una punta con forma de rubí y con ellas le lanzo un trueno

El cual rostizo a Butch.

Butch Nooooo!-(Grito Bellota)

Te encuentras bien?- dijo Bellota

Si me das un beso me repongo-Bellota lo miro, arrojo la cabeza de Butch contra el piso-Estas bien dijo ¬¬

Huy que linda pareja van a pelear o van a seguir jugando?-Dijo Seira burlona

Cállate Perra!-Dijo butch

A quien le dices perra, azabache de cuarta!-Dijo Seira- Trueno místico grito y le lanzo un rayo más fuerte que el ultimo

Butch salió disparado, rompiendo consigo todo el piso

Maldita- dijo Bellota intentado golpearla con el mazo

Fallaste y le lanzo una de sus varas en la cabeza bellota recibió un golpe y cayó al piso

Asta aquí –dijo Butch

Y comenzó a tocar con su flauta una melodía que aturdió a Seira, luego le hizo señas a Bellota para que la golpeara en la cabeza. Seira cayó al piso desmayada bellota despistada –Ganamos-

Butch se le acerca lentamente y le robo un beso

Pervertido-le grito Bellota a Butch con un gran sonrojo, luego se dio cuenta de que él se iba y se llevaba a Seira del tobillo

Mas te vale que no se te caiga- dijo Bellota

Claro amorcito- le decía Butch en un tono seductor

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK:_

Eso fue todo lo que paso el profesor se le acercaba a Butch lentamente con la cara teniendo una expresión de matarlo .

Esto no es lo que parece- decía asustado Butch

Hola profesor ya llegamos con una nueva compañera a la casa?-dijeron Boomer y Burbuja

Y acá que paso?-preguntaron los rubios

Butch hizo de las suyas y ahora el profesor lo quiere matar- dijeron todos

A por cierto como les fue en su misión preguntaron todos

Bien aquí esta otra heroína , Seira y Milagros al verla se cayeron de espaladas

Mili , Seira que les pasa ?-decía Bombon preocupada

Es que esa e e es mi otra hermana menor- Dijo Mili

QUE?-Todos las miraron

Si por desgracia milagros no miente esa es mi hermana mayor Jasmin-Dijo Seira T.T

Jas ellas son tus hermanas? Dijeron los rubios

Si mi hermana mayor Milagros y mi hermana menor Seira

Guau asique una familia de súper poderosas-dijo feliz Burbuja

Pues y ahora que aremos el laboratorio está destruido y no hay lugar a donde ir-decían los RRB y las PPG

Acaso no tienen otro lugar donde vivir?-Dijo Jasmin

Nop- Dijeron los rojos

Si gustan pueden venir a nuestra casa, claro si ustedes quieren- dijeron las EPG

Mmmm, nosotras vamos –dijo Bombon

Cool – dijo burbuja emocionada

Como digan- dijo Bellota

Si ustedes van nosotros también dijeron los RRB

Nosotros también- dijo Ken

Ok entonces vámonos las chicas se transformaron y los guiaron hasta una gigantesca mansión

WOW viven aquí?-dijo Boomer

Que lindas son sus ropas –dijo Burbuja señalándola Milagros tiene el pelo marrón hasta su cintura con mechones amarillos y ojos marrones muy hermosos (un vestido con dobladillos grises y blancos con una sola tira y una luna en el centro del vestido y unas sandalias con su nuevo collar), Jazmín ( tenía un vestido azul un poco más largo que Seira con una flor blanca y un centro celeste, sus sandalias, tenía una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta sus cintura de color negro con una mecho azul claro y tenía unos ojos azules como la noche, uno de ellos era tapado por un flequillo ) Seira (su vestido negro con el rayo rojo, unas sandalias negras, su collar negro y su pelo es amarillo con mechones negros lo tiene lacio y hasta sus hombros)

Gracias – dijeron alagadas por el comentario

Si ,no es la gran cosa pero bue-(en ese momento fue interrumpida por milagros)

Vengan pasen les enseña remos la casa

Al entrar vieron un gigantesco arroyo, un rosedal, una cancha de futbol ,de básquet de todo.

Todos estaban casi desmallados menos las EPG, porque bueno después de todo vivían ahí desde siempre –Pasen- dijo Mili

Al entrar estaban en un living con una pantalla de plasma gigante, un puesto de dulces y bebidas donde Bombon casi muere al ver tantos dulces.

¿Quieres alguno?-le pregunto Mili a Bombon

Pues si- Dijo apenada

Toma todos los que quieras-dijo Mili con una sonrisa -tu también Brick- luego se puso a pensar –Chicas cada una agarre a una PPG, RRB y llévenlos a sus lugares favoritos OK?

SIIII-dijeron sus otras hermanas

Brick y Bombon se Fueron con mili. Boomer y Burbuja con Jas y Butch y Bellota se fueron Con Seira

Síganme dijo mili a los rojos los guio a una cuarto inmenso lleno de dulces, galletas, bebidas y muchas cosas más para comer –aquí pueden comer muchos dulces cuantas veces quieran.

Por cierto ahora les mostrare su cuarto era amplio con unas paredes blancas con una tele y muchas películas de Johnny Cosmo , con muchos dulces en ese placar ay ropa por allá los piyamas las colchas y BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH .

Y por allá el baño con una bañera, fregadera y todo lo que necesiten. A por cierto si ven una puerta gris clara con una luna apuntando a la derecha es la de mi cuarto, pero les tengo que dar una advertencia en el ultimo pasillo de la casa hay una puerta gris obscura con una luna hacia el otro lado no la abran, porque ahí es donde mi abuela había construido un laberinto en el cual si no lo conoces te pierdes y otras cosas –dijo Mili mientras se marchaba

Oye que crees que allá algo más interesante detrás de esa supuesta puerta- dijo Brick

No lo sé pero como lo dijo no quiero meterme donde no me llaman después de todo no vivimos aquí- dijo Bombon

En otra parte de la casa:

Jasmin se los llevo a Boomer y Burbuja su cuarto favorito lleno de peluches juguetes y vestidos azules, celestes y de todos colores les dijo a burbuja y Boomer que podían quedarse con lo que quisieran. Aquí están sus camas la tele y por ahí ahí juguetes diviértanse chau

Seira los llevo a la biblioteca

Para que nos trajiste aquí?, acaso te gustan los libros?- dijo Butch burlón

No – dijo Seira seria

Y entonces para que nos traes a un lugar que no te gusta?

Porque a ustedes tampoco les gusta- dijo Seira riendo

Que hay detrás de esa puerta?

Nada que te importe- dijo Seira con indiferencia

Butch la abrió y vio un cuarto lleno de juegos de video, comida y una tele gigante les dijo a Butch y Bellota que podían quedarse a jugar y comer comida (chatarra por decirle así y porque no se me ocurrió otro nombre) todo lo que quisieran luego los guio a sus cuartos aquí está tu cuarto bellota era verde claro con muchas estrellas amarillas una cama para 2 y un placar lleno de pantalones y remeras súper lindos que bellota se moría luego vio un sillón y en frente del una gran televisión, luego se tiro allí y echo a Seira y Butch .

Butch este es tu cuarto era verde oscuro con calaveras negras una cama para dos una tele un sillón y un bar lleno de bebidas -Genial y todo esto es para mí?

SI-DIJO Seira -te dejo a por cierto no sé si te sirva de algo pero tu placar conecta con el de bellota en caso de incendio metete por ahí y saldrás en el cuarto de bellota adiós dijo Seira Y se fue, pero Seira sabia como podría llegar a ser Butch entonces planeo todo.

Cuando Seira se fue Butch ISO una sonrisa maliciosa y susurro -ya sé que vamos a hacer esta noche verdecita jajaja-

Todo va de acuerdo a mi plan esos dos se van a divertir y yo los dejare allí un buen rato- dijo Seira

Al oscurecerse todos cenaron y se iban retirando para sus respectivas habitaciones milagros fue la primera en irse, luego se retiraron Bombon y Brick pero tuvieron un pequeño problema, se habían perdido en la inmensa casa.

Y ahora que hacemos Brick – dijo Bombon

No lo sé llamemos a alguien por los cinturones- dijo Brick

Ok , burbuja bellota me escuchan?- dijo Bombon

Si- dijeron ambas

Esta ahí alguna de las EPG?

Si

Le podrían pasar el comunicador

Claro

Hola?- dijo Jas

Jas nos perdimos- decía Bombon

Descríbanme donde están- dijo jas

Es un pasillo largo y medio obscuro y me está asustando-decía Bombon

Oh. Oh – decía jasmin con una mirada de 0-0

Porque qué pasa? – dijeron los rojos

No es que, están cerca de cerca de una puerta gris con una luna ?- dijo jas

Si porque?

No es que esa puerta te conduce a un bosque con un gran laberinto, pero de ahí solo sabe salir nadie más que Mili, por cualquier cosa vuelvan marcha atrás y si ven una puerta azul con flores entren es mi cuarto y de ahí será más fácil encontrarlos- dijo Jas

Ok -Dijeron los rojos los cuales colgaron y se fueron en busca de la puerta

Vamos a buscarlos- dijo jas

Esperen dijeron los verdes miren esto

Todos se acercaron y vieron que en el noticiero decía que estaban buscando a un asesino en serie que había escapado, que todos tuvieran cuidado que se había desaparecido cerca del barrio de la gente más acaudalada que tuvieran precaución con él. La policía dice que este hombre mata descuartizando a las personas sin piedad.

Boomer y Burbuja se asustaron un poco y luego la miraron a jas

Mejor vallamos por los demás y no se preocupen no pasara nada –dijo Gas con una sonrisa

Después de 15minutos caminando los rojos llegaron al cuarto de jas, al llegar Brick vio la televisión y la encendió y logro ver en el noticiero lo del asesino, después de un rato llegaron el resto

Qué suerte que llegaron porque tardaron tanto?- preguntaron los rojos

Nos quedamos viendo lo del asesino- dijeron

Y Mili?- dijo Bombon

Debe estar en el salón de los luces la muy glotona- dijo jas

Vamos a buscarla – dijo Seira

Para que la quieres? Acaso te da miedo estar sin tu hermana mayor? – dijo Butch en tono burlón

Claro, que No . Es solo que si alguien entra en esta casa que no seamos nosotros ella va a ser la primera en enterarse y saber donde está el intruso- dijo Seira

Y como lo sabe?- preguntaron los azules

Es simple- dijo Jas

Así? Explica

Verán mili conoce esta casa de arriba abajo sabe donde esta todo, donde debiera y si falta algo ella se da cuenta- dijo Jas con orgullo de su hermana

Asique Milagros es como un ojo que todo lo ve en esta casa- dijo Brick

Si y No- dijeron la rubia y la morocha

Como es eso?-dijeron

Mili desde pequeña no sale mucho de casa en cambio se queda observando todo, pero eso es un beneficio lo que perdemos lo encuentra, pero si la pones de espalda detrás de ella y aunque no te allá visto sabe quien está detrás y quien no – dijo Jas

Ok entonces, vallamos a por ella- dijeron todos

Al llegar vieron a Mili dormida en el salón de dulces

Mili despierta- dijo Brick

No quiero cárgame- dijo mili dormida

Está bien -dijo Brick sonrojado

Espera Brick, no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Bombon celosa

Tranquila yo te prefiero a ti- dijo Brick seductoramente guiñándole un ojo

Bueno está bien puedes irte-dijo Bombon mas roja que un tomate. ¬/¬

Ok, además a ti te voy a consentir- dijo Brick marchándose con Mili dormida en su espalda

Minutos después en la dejo en su cama, y escucho que ella decía –Malakai no me dejes por favor- Brick volteo a un lado y vio una foto de Mili con un chico igual a ella solo que con algunos pelos parados y mechones mucho mas grises obscuros. Luego Brick salió encontrándose con Bombon

Hola- dijo Bombon

Me esperabas?- dijo Brick

Obviamente, no esperarías que te dejara a solas con ella verdad? – dijo Bombon con el seño medio fruncido

Ya te lo dije te prefiero a ti- dijo Brick y comenzó a besar a Bombon .

El beso era de mucha pasión, luego Brick levanto a Bombon la cual nunca se entero y se la llevo a su cuarto, la deposito en la cama muy suavemente y se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello lo provoco que gimiera y dijera su nombre un par de beses .

Brick comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Bombon, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Bombon comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Brick hasta dejarle solo sus jeans brick comenzó a desbrochar el sostén de Bombon y empezó a tocarle la cara y después sus senos, para llegar a apretar uno y empezar a masajearlo haciendo que la chica gimiera, le gustaba y quería que el hiciera eso-están deliciosos tus senos-se recostó encima de ella y empezó a lamerle un pezón, haciéndola gemir y gemir mas de placer. Bombon lo abrazo y pego sus pechos a el pecho de él y los empezó a mover para que el sintiera sus pechos -aaaaa-ahora era él quien gemía al sentir los preciados senos de su novia, empezó a quitarse los jeans y después los bóxers para quedar totalmente desnudo y acostarse encima-le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente y mover su cuerpo como diciendo apúrate…

Te amo -yo te amo con locura-el la volvió a besar y seguían besándose hasta que comenzó.

Empezó a lamerle el pezón, lo succionaba, lo mordía y lo relamía, con un seno jugaba y con el otro lo manoseaba, mientras ella gimiendo, se separo de ella y se puso de rodillas y ella se levanto y se agacho y le agarro la cabeza y la empujo un poco dándole a entender lo que quería, ella empezó a lamerle la punta y a introducirlo en su boca….

-le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente y mover su cuerpo como diciendo apúrate…

Después de unas horas terminaron con lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron dormidos abrazados desnudos

A la mañana siguiente Bombon seguía durmiendo hasta que se escucho a todos desayunando.

Buenos días hermosa- dijo Brick abrazando a Bombon

Buenos días- dijo Bombon- qué hora es?

Son las 10:00am- dijo Brick

Me tengo que levantar- dijo Bombon besando a Brick

Bueno vamos a bañarnos cuando abrieron la puerta se quedaron con la boca abierta

Esto es un baño?- pregunto Bombo con una mirada de no creerlo

Más bien es una piscina- dijo Brick

Da igual tenemos que bañarnos, cambiarnos e ir a desayunar

Luego de un rato aparecieron para desayunar Mili los miro y les dijo- Que les paso?-preocupada

Es que estudiamos hasta tarde- dijeron ambos

Desde cuando se le llama estudiar al hacer sex-dijo bellota interrumpida por un pisotón de burbuja

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**No soy dueña de las ppg ni de los rrb. Se que eh estado muy desaparecida y perdonen por lo de los capítulos pero es que no entiendo mucho de cómo funciona para subirle los capítulos y es x eso que tengo algunos publicados dos veces. En fin espero que les guste este capitulo denuevo lo siento. T.T**

**Esa mañana fue muy tranquila para los RRB y las PPG. Luego de almorzar los rubios se fueron al rosal y se quedaron allí disfrutando el aroma, los verdes se quedaron jugando al basketball.**

**En la biblioteca de la casa: **

**Bombon realmente no te da curiosidad saber que hay detrás de esa puerta?- dijo brick**

**Pues un poco… pero mili nos pidió que no entraramos, además recuerda que allí hay un laberinto- dijo bombon analizando las cosas**

**Entonces que te parece si esta noche sin que nadie lo sepa nos escabullimos para saber que mas hay- dijo brick con una ancha sonrisa**

**Pues… supongo que si nadie se entera no habrá problema- dijo bombon con duda**

**Entonces decidido esta noche crusaremos esa puerta.**

**En otra parte de la ciudad: **

**En una casa abandonada se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos, con un saco negro y un gorro que no dejaba verle la cara. El hombre estaba lanzando cuchillos a la foto de una niña pequeña de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color, abrazada a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes…**

**Me las pagaras Milagros Nanami y acabare con cualquiera que se cruze en mi camino**

**En el jardín de la casa Nanami**

**Estaban boomer y burbuja regando las rosas muy contentos hasta que…**

**Boomer tengo un mal presentimiento- decía Burbuja con preocupación**

**Tranquila debe ser solo tu imaginación- decía boomer con una calida sonrisa**

**No lo se…- decía burbuja **

**Si tanto te asusta que te parece si azemos guardia esta noche burbujita- dijo boomer besando la frente de la rubia**

**Gracias Boomi- dijo burbuja sonrojándose.**

**En la cancha de baloncesto**

**Se encontraban dos verdes jugando tranquilamente a algo que parecía ser baloncesto, ya que estaban usando sus poderes y solo se veian las franjas moviéndose.**

**En una pequeña habitación sin ventanas y con solo una puerta de entrada/salida se encontraba mili. La habitación estaba algo polvorienta con un pequeñon placar una camita un pequeño escritorio y un baño. Mili lloraba frente a una foto en la que aparecían lo que parecía ser ella, Jaz, seira y otras tres niñas, una tenia la misma estatura que mili, era de cabellos rosados una parte separados en dos colitas y el resto suelto y ojos color miel con un vestidito de marinerita naranja. La otra era un poco mas baja de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes con un vestido amarillo y una calza violeta tenia su cabello separado en dos colitas. La ultima era la mas bajita tenia cabellos rojizos, y ojos del color del mar, esta tenia un vestidito color zalmon que estaba jugando con dos flores…**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 **

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE SABRA QUIENES SON LAS OTRAS TRES NIÑAS Y QUUIEN ES EL ASCECINO DESAPARECIDO**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW**

**Y REALMENTE LO SIENTO T-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: QUIENES SON?**

**El dia había transcurrido rápidamente, el problema es la noche…**

**En el cuarto de los rojos:**

**Ya es la hora- dijo brick mirando su reloj **

**s-si- dijo bombon un poco nerviosa siguiendo a Brick hasta la puerta del laberinto**

**bien aquí vamos- dijo brick muy emocionado entrando por la puerta.**

**Al entrar era como Mili había dicho eran un monton de paredes que parecían conducir a ningún lado hasta que…**

**B-Brick Que es esto?- dijo bombon mirando las manchas que habian en una pared de un color bordo.**

**Parece sangre… pero de hace mucho- dijo brick algo palido- sigamos-**

**Sigueron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta, al abrirla entraron a la habitación en la que había estado mili antes.**

**Alguien a estado aquí hace poco- dijo Brick**

…**- Bombon comenzó a observar las cosas a su alrededor y vio dos libros sobre el escritorio uno era dorado y el otro marron y algo gastado, bombon tomo el dorado y lo abrió.**

**Que es eso?- dijo Brick con Curiosidad**

**25 de mayo**_**- Mili se callo de un árbol, se fracturo la clavicula, no lloro ni una vez, al salir Veronica la golpèo, pobre mi nietita en el físico parece sana pero por dentro debe estar lastimada, me parece increíble pensar que esa niña pueda dejar de sonreir sus hermanitas se enojaron con ella no se porque, pero mi segunda nieta parece odiarla… será que alla algo que no sepa.**_

_**26 de mayo- Mili se puso a cocinar con jas sus masitas se rompieron y mili le dio las de ella, es gracioso pensar que mili y jas se lleven bien.**_

_**15 de junio- Mili y seira se llevan muy bien se pusieron a jugar entre las rosas cantando, seira es muy tierna y amigable. Pero mili aveces parece una luna que esta sola me da pena pensar que si yo me voi se va a quedar sola…**_

_**30 de junio- Veronica se divorcio, el quería quedarse con 3 de las niñas, pero no lo logro, juro venganza y reintento llevarse a las niñas durante la noche, pero Seira grito, Mili se despertó y al verlo le tiro con un florero en la cabeza, el se fue, pero miro con odio a mili y ella de la misma manera era gracioso tenían la misma mirada.**_

_**3 de julio- verónica creo un cuarto en el laberinto y encerro a mili allí porque decía que si ella no estaba todo se solucionaría. Porque? No lo se, Milena se burlaba, puede haber odio entre milena y mili.**_

_**8 de septiembre- vero intento asesinar a Mili, esta ullo por el laberinto, Vero se perdió en el, encontré a mili entre las rosas llorando, tenia una pequeña cortadura. Creo que vero esta enloqueciendo, cree que la culpa la tiene mili y que si desaparece todo estará bien.**_

**Bombon termino de leer y se quedo sorprendida esas eran las únicas paginas que quedaban el resto habían sido arrancadas pero porque o quien lo hizo?**

**Bueno eso significa que Mili, Jaz y Seira son… hermanas de las otras tres de la foto verdad?- dijo Brick**

**Si pero eso no explica porque no están aquí- dijo bombon **

**Entonces el otro también es un diario?- dijo brick**

**No lo se- dijo tomando el otro libro y comenzó a leerlo…**

_**Querido diario: **_

_**5 de Enero- Hoy milena rompió un florero y me echo la culpa a mi, mama me golpeo y yo le dije que había sido milena, pero no me creyo... porque mi hermanita me hace esto?.**_

_**10 de enero- haveces me cuesta creer lo mala que es milena, siempre me hace maldades y le miente a mama, para que me pegue. Porque mama no me cree. La gente dice que soy igual a ella de niña, pero por alguna razón, me odia yo que le hice?**_

_**25 de enero- hoy todos en el jardín dejaron de hablarme por orden de milena y la princesa.**_

_**Que le eh echo, todos se me burlan y me pegan, aveces desearía morir. **_

_**10 de febrero- hoy conoci a un chico nuevo el se le puso en contra a princesa y milena, aparentemente ese chico, le gusta a Milena. Creo que es por eso que se enojo conmigo.**_

_**20 de febrero- El chico se llama Malaquías… el es el primer amigo que tengo estoy muy emocionada. Le dije que su apodo seria Malakai, al principio pareció disgustarle, pero después le gusto. Estoy tan feliz de que alla una persona que no me ignore (^.^).**_

_**6 de marzo- mama se puso del lado de milena y me prohibió acercarme de nuevo a Malakai. Me reuce y ella me golpeo mi abuela se puso de mi lado y reto a mi madre. Amo a mi abuela pero parece que a mi madre no le gusta que ella me quiera tanto…**_

_**25 de mayo- me cai de un árbol, me quebré la clavicula , no puedo mover mi brazo izquierdo. Mama me volvió a pegar. Tenia ganas de llorar pero decidi guardar la compostura porque estaban mis auelitos. ( )**_

_**26 de mayo- jaz preparo masitas, se le rompieron y le di las mias tenia una sonrisa. A lucero pareció molestarle, pero después vio a Milena y se fue con ella, porque es tan fría conmigo?**_

_**15 de junio- seira y yo nos llevamos muy bien, me encanta estar con ella, hoy nos pusimos a jugar en el rosal, la abuela se veía contenta eso me alegro en el alma, me gustaría verla si por siempre**_

_**30 de junio- Mama se divorcio, papa quería quedarse con yuka,Milena y Lucerp porque ellas tres son sus hijas, en cambio Seira, Jaz y yo somos hijas de otro hombre. Por suerte no logro llevarselas , juro venganza y reintento, llevarse a Yuka durante la noche, pero Seira grito, me desperte y al verlo le tire con un florero en la cabeza, el se fue, pero me miro con odio y yo lo mire de la misma manera.**_

_**3 de julio- Mama creo un cuarto en el laberinto y me encerro allí porque decía que si yo no estaba todo se solucionaría. Porque me hace esto? Quisiera saberlo, Milena se burlaba, será que me odia?**_

_**8 de septiembre- mama, mama me intento matar! Huy por el laberinto, mama se perdió en el, decidi esconderme en el rosal, tenia una pequeña cortadura, de pronto llegaron mis abuelitos me tire en sus brazos para llorar. Creo que a mama le esta pasando algo raro.**_

**Wow- es lo único que pudo decir brick pero seguía analizando la situación**

**No se que decir- dijo bombon reanalizando la situacion**

**Que hacen aquí- esa voz hizo que brick y bombon se estremecieran del susto.**

**Brick y Bombon se voltearon encontrándose con el rostro de Mili**

**Eto… solo queríamos saber que había aquí lo centimos- dijo bombon algo avergonzada **

**Ufff si queríais venir haberme lo dicho, recuerden que la curiosidad mato a gato- dijo mili seria**

**Lo sentimos- dijeron los dos al unisono**

**Esta bien los perdono, los leyeron?- dijo Mili mirando el libro que bombon tenia en la mano**

**S_si – dijo brick **

**Tienen algo que preguntar?- dijo Mili ¬.¬**

**Cuales de las de la foto son Milena, yuka y lucero?- dijo bombon**

**Donde están?- pregunto brick**

**Mili tomo la foto y comenzó a señalar,-la de pelo rosado es Milena, la de anaranjado es Lusero y la de rojizos es yuka-dijo mili**

**Y que les paso?- dijo bombon**

**Murieron… - dijo mili**

**Ya veo…- dijo brick**

**Es algo que no me puedo perdonar fue mi culpa- dijo mili con lagrimas y rencor**

**Bombon y brick la miraron con duda- porque fue tu culpa?**

**Mi deber era cuidarlas, hize hasta lo imposible pero no pude, se las llevo mi padre…- mili no dijo nada mas se notaba el odio en sus palabras **

**Ya veo…- no quisieron seguir porque sabían que seria doloroso para ella**

**Saben, es triste cuando alguien que queremos nos odia- dijo Mili con su mirada perdida**

…**- bombon y brick no dijeron nada mas**

**Volvamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo mili**

**Tarde para que?- dijeron los rojos**

**Alguien esta viniendo a la casa y no es una visita deseada… Brick, Bombon me harian un favor?- dijo mili**

**Cual?- dijo Brick**

**Cuiden de jas y seira por mi- dijo mili**

**Pero porque?**

**Hay cosas que no se pueden decir, cosas que causan dolor a una persona- dijo mili**

**Sabes mili yo también se lo que es perder a una hermana. Por eso si necesitas tiempo para estar con alguien, yo estare alli- dijo bombon**

… **gracias-dijo mili**

**En el camino bombon miraba con pena a mili, brick se dio cuenta de ello y le dio la mano. Mili los miraba de reojo, con un poco de envidia ella también quería un novio como Brick.**

**Llegamos… es mejor que se vayan a dormir- dijo mili **

… **si… - dijo bombon**

**Nos vemos- dijo Brick jalando a Bombon**

**En alguna parte de la casa:**

**Se encontraba el acecino cortando los cables del servidor de electricidad.**

**La hora se acerca y esa niña me las pagara, al parecer hizo amigos que pena que no la vallan a volver a ver- luego de decir esto el hombre tiro una carcajada que aterrorizaría a cualquiera**

**En el cuarto de los rojos:**

**Brick… me siento mal por haber tenido que preguntarle – dijo bombon recordando todo**

**Lose, si pudiera volveria al momento en el que estábamos entrando y hubiera ido directamente a dormir como el resto- dijo brick arrepentido**

**Sabes, no pensé que cosas asi le ubieran pasado… pensé que solo había algo raro pero nunca pensé que seria algo como esto- dijo bombon pensando lo que les había contado mili**

**Crees que mili no tenga amigos en la escuela?- dijo brick**

…**- Bombon lo pensó y seria lógico que no los tuviera- Espero que no sea el caso**

**De pronto se corto la luz haciendo que los rojos se sobre saltaran.**

**Que paso- dijo bombon?**

**Nose pero sea lo que sea, no es buena señal- dijo brick**

**Será a lo que mili se refería?- dijo bombon**

**No lo se pero esta tan obscuro que no veo nada… mejor busquemos a mili- dijo brick**

**Los rojos lograron encontrar la puerta y comenzaron a caminar intentando llegar a la escalera para bajar a la planta baja de la casa**

**En el cuarto de los verdes:**

**Butch y bellota estaban a mitad de un encuentro carnal, asique no se enteraron de lo que sucedia en la casa.**

**En el cuarto de los azules:**

**Boomer y burbuja se habían quedado dormidos asique tampoco sabían lo que sucedia**

**Jas y seira estaban en su cuartos porque mili les prohibió salir aunque pasara cualquier cosa.**

**Seira y jas estaban preocupadas por su hermana pero no podían hacer nada…**

**En el living se encontraban dos personas…**

**Como has estado hijita?- le decía un hombre a Mili**

**Eso te importa?- dijo con sarcarmo Mili ¬.¬**

**No ni un poco-dijo con una sonrisa**

**Viniste a socializar o por otra cosa?- dijo mili seria**

**Mmm , vine a matarte y llevarme lo que es mio… como si no lo supieras- dijo el acecino **

**Lo dudo, no dejare que te las lleves- dijo mili**

**Tu no puesdes evitarlo. Tu padre me traiciono y se llevo a MIS hijas, ahora yo me llevare a las suyas- dijo **

**No si yo estoy aquí para evitarlo- dijo llendo para golperlo pero el fue mas rápido y le golpeo en estomago haciendo que esta escupiera un poco de sangre**

**Lo ves?, no esres mas que una niña inútil- dijo pegándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que retrocediera**

**No me tomes tan a la ligera- dijo mili pegándole una patada en el estomago haciendo que el también escupiera un poco de sangre.-Je, que dices ahora**

**Nada mal, pero todavía no eres ningún desafio para mi –dijo este jalándole del cabello haciendo que mili no pudiera moverse para golpear su espalda paralizándola un instante**

**No me rendiré- dijo golpeando al acecino aun mas fuerte**

**Cuando el hombre quiso volver a pegarle fue detenido por alguien detrás de el.**

**Asique, era esto lo que tenias que hacer? - dijo Brick golpeando al hombre**

**No se metan- dijo mili con una mirada furtiba**

**Ya es tarde- dijo el hombre sacando un cuchillo de su saco y clavándoselo a Brick en una pierna haciendo que este no pudiera moverse**

**Maldito- bombon iva a atacarle pero mili se metio en el medio recibiendo el golpe.**

**Bombon tu no te peocupes por mi ayuda a brick- dijo Mili a lo cual bombon asintió y fue con brick**

**Que tierna escena pero ya es tiempo de acabar con ustedes.- dijo el hombre sonriendo con malicia. Arrojando un cuchillo que fue a parar al estomago de Mili**

**Mili callo al suelo, pero al instante volvió a levantarse sin dejar ver su cara-No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos, ni a mis hermanas nunca mas- dijo entre suspiros con una voz de ultratumba, al levantar la cabeza, abrio los ojos, los cuales eran de un color tan rojizo como los de brick, pero en cambio estos brillaban como si estuvieran prendidos fuego, al instante su mirada fue a parar al cuchillo en su estomago, el cual lo saco sin expresión alguna y sin dejar ninguna herida**

**Que esta pasando- dijeron Bombon y Brick al mirar los ojos de Mili**

**Al fin muestras tu verdadero rostro monstruo- dijo el sacando otro cuchillo para clavárselo en el pecho**

**Muy lento- dijo Mili sus uñas se habían convertido en garras, que atravesaron al hombre de lado a lado.**

**Bastarda- dijo cállenlo al piso desangrándose **

**Bombon y bick estaban con la boca abierta no podían creer que esa era su amiga. Mili mostro una sonrisa afilada y callo desmayada al piso bombon y brick fueron a levantarla y vieron que las garras comenzaron a desaparecer. Cuando miraron hacia donde había estado el acecino ya no estaba.**

**Que demonios acaba de pasar- dijo bombon sin entender nada**

**No lo se- brick miro a mili y la tomo en brazos- es mejor llevarla a que descanse**

**Tienes razón bombon lo siguió y se quedaron en el cuarto de mili hasta que ella despertó.**

**Que?, donde?- dijo Mili mirando a su alrededor hasta que su mirada choco con la de los rojos- - dijo con una mirada de O.O**

**Que fue lo que te paso?- dijo Bombon**

**Quien era ese tipo?- pregunto brick**

**Supongo que tendre que decirles… Ese hombre era el padre de Milena, Yuka y Lusero- dijo Mili **

**Y lo de los ojos y las garras?- dijeron los rojos**

**Ese poder lo tengo por mi padre…- dijo Mili**

**Osea que tu padre no es humano?- dijo bombon**

…**- mili no dijo nada**

**Por favor contestanos- dijo Brick**

**Supongo que debo contarles mi padre, de Jaz y Seira no era un humano- dijo mili**

**Era un monstruo?-dijo Bombon sin pensar**

_Monstruo… porque tuvo que decirlo asi…?- _**pensó mili- s-si**

…**- brick no dijo nada se había dado cuenta de que la expresión que uso bombon le dolió a mili**

**Algo mas que quieran saber?- dijo Mili**

**n-no- dijo bombon**

**luego de eso Bombon y brick se fueron a su cuarto y analizaron todo lo que había pasado hasta que se quedaron dormidos.**

**El siguiente dia paso normal, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior.**

**Fin del capitulo 4 espero que les halla gustado dejen review ^.^**


	5. Quejas sobre mi Fic

Miren siendo honesta hay criticas que tienen sentido por lo de la ortografía, o lo de los diálogos, pero siendo que cuando lo comencé a escribir tenía 14 años, no esperen mucho, porque en ese momento la mansión no era mala idea. Para añadir a mis problemas de escritura, vivo en una ciudad de descendientes de alemanes así que hablamos un castellano atravesado podrían decirse, por consiguiente es normal que me coma una H o use LL en vez de Y, además de que era una ficker novata, lo de que este publicado dos veces es que yo hablo castellano no Ingles y no podía leer como caratso se subían los capítulos.

Lo de que llame a las chicas super poderosas, PPG, es xq hay 6 CHICAS, así que si ponía "chicas" podía estar hablando de Cualquiera.

Lo del cetro (báculo o como quieran decirle), la razón xq mili puede usarlo es porque esa no seria verdaderamente el arma que vendría con su forma transformada, estaba en el cementerio llorando haber si captas, no tenía nada, el verdadero poder de mili será revelado en algunos capítulos después.

Que Mili no llore por su brazo, es que tiene un secreto q no se contó todavía y tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en el capítulo 3.

Mira nose si lo dice la historia pero mili es nieta e hija de profesoras, así que le enseñaron a leer y escribir.

También leí lo de mandarla a matar. Ósea quizás le tenga rencor a su hija... Pero toda madre siente algo por el niño, matarlo sería extremista. Además tenía a su abuela que si la quería.

En fin me enfoco en esto porque habrá partes en capítulos en los que se mencionan estos hechos y Bombon comenzara a tener sus dudas sobre las nuevas "heroínas". Lo cual es importante para el final.

Para los críticos: (los que lo publican en páginas, bla bla).

Saben está bien compartir tu punto de vista, pero no para pasarse, además de que si a algunos no les importo NO ME INTERESA.

Hay a los que les gusta, otros a los que no pero yo no crítico tus fics así que PAZ.

Y si no les gusta no lo leas o... ¿es que no tienen fics propios?.

Yo seguiré escribiéndolo mientras allá aunque sea una persona a la que le guste. Ademas me encanta escribir aunque soy guasa con las faltas o la puntuación.

A LOS QUE LES GUSTA GENIAL Y A LOS QUE NO FUCK OFF!

BYE

ATTE: MILAGROSANIME


End file.
